Benutzer Blog:IchMachMucke/2 Jahre Clash of Clans, und nun 2 Jahre Spielererfahrung
600px Clash of Clans wurde heute vor genau 13 Tagen 2 Jahre alt. Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich vor genau 2 Jahren das Spiel Clash of Clans aus dem App Store herunter lud und es anfing zu spielen. Ich dachte erst, ob ich einen Bericht zum 2 Jährigen am Tag genau verfassen sollte, entschied mich aber dann doch anders. Letztes Jahr hätte ich können noch keinen Bericht dazu schreiben, da ich ja erst morgen (16. August 2014) exakt ein Jahr hier bei Wikia dabei bin. Ich erinnere mich noch, als ich das Tutorial durchgespielt hatte und danach ein kleines Dorf aufbaute, das nur sehr wenige Gebäude enthielt. Und jetzt sind schon 2 Jahre vergangen! Unglaublich, aber doch wahr! Damals war Clash of Clans gerade mal 13 Tage alt, also fast 2 Wochen, bevor ich darauf stieß und konnte anschließend nicht mehr die Finger davon lassen. Ich selber wusste das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Das Rathaus-Level 8 war da noch das maximale Level. Ich dachte, dass ich da bei den all anderen auch mitwirken könnte, aber so kam es (leider) nicht, da das Rathaus des Levels 9 mit dem schwarzen Design noch im Herbst des selben Jahres der Veröffentlichung eingeführt wurde. Mit diesem wurde auch die neue Verteidigungswaffe namens X-Bogen eingeführt. Diese Verteidigungswaffe gibt es also auch schon eine ganze Weile. Mit diesem Update wurden auch noch weitere Level bei einigen Gebäuden eingeführt. Als ich die Clanburg aufbaute, hätte ich noch keinen Clan über die heutige mögliche Clan-Suche-Funktion suchen können, sondern nur über den globalen Chat, bei dem es die moderierte Version noch nicht gab und auch noch keine Zensierungen von unschönen Wörtern. Gebäude ließen sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt sogar noch verkaufen, bis auf das Rathaus, so weit ich mich noch erinnern kann. Im Winter von 2012 auf 2013 konnte man den Weihnachtszauber bestaunen, wie er "schöne" Geschenke auf Dörfer herabfallen lies. Die Schub-Option gab es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, was für mich aber nicht so wichtig erschien. Ein neues Jahr hat begonnen, eine neue Ressourcen-Art fand den Weg in's Spiel: Dunkles Elixier, das auch im Verlauf meiner Spielerfahrung kam. Helden kamen dazu. Im Verlaufe auch schließlich immer mehr Dunkle Truppen - die Dunkle Seite breitete sich somit mehr und mehr aus. Für mich hatte das eigentlich kaum Auswirkungen, allerdings aber auf mein Dorf. Ich kann mich erinnern, als die Ligen eingeführt wurden. Ab dem Zeitpunkt konnte man die Level-Anzeige aller Spieler nicht mehr sehen, was zwar schade ist, aber ich muss das so hinnehmen, denn nun sehe ich nur noch das Liga-Symbol neben jedem Spielernamen. Das hat zur Folge, dass niedrige- und hohe Level-Spieler nicht mehr so leicht zu unterscheiden sind. Man könnte so jedoch nun praktisch den "Besseren" spielen, dass man in eine höhere Liga kommt, als der andere, so aus Spaß. Aber nun gut! Nun kam ein Update zu einem persönlich besonderen Tag für mich: Das Rathaus 10! Was will ich damit? Naja, zumindest noch nichts, konnte damit ja schließlich bis jetzt noch nichts anfangen. Eines jedoch schon... dass mich das Spiel zukünftig einige Male kicken kann! Etwas ist aber durchaus sinnvoll: Das Wiederholen von Angriffen und Teilen dieser. Auch das Hin- und hertippen der 4 Kasernen erleichtert mir die Arbeit im Spiel. Im Sommer erfreute mich wieder ein tolles Feature: Das Spielerprofil fand seinen Platz, in dem ich wunderbar die Errungenschaften der Spieler einsehen kann und perfekt vergleichen kann, was meinen Spielspaß erhöhte. Einige Zeit später, im Frühling des Folgejahres, kamen die CLANKRIEGE hinzu, so wie das Spiel überhaupt heißt: Clash of Clans - Übersetzt "Zusammenstoß von Clans" - nach fast 2 Jahren. Seit dem Erscheinen dieser, habe ich und meine Clanmitglieder andere meist mehr oder weniger gleich starke Clans herausgefordert und ergatterte bereits einige Sterne und den Kriegsbonus, und das geht auch weiter, da mir die Sterne und die Kriegssiege noch nicht genug sind! Zum Schluss noch etwas zum Wiki: Das Clash of Clans-Wiki hier entdeckte ich in etwa Mitte August des letzten Jahres, als ich mir hier bei Wikia auch ein Benutzerkonto am 16. August 2013 zulegte. Bearbeitungen selber fing ich jedoch erst Ende Januar 2014, also seit grob gesagt Anfang dieses Jahr, an... ab dem 30. Januar 2014. Um Punkt 20:37 Uhr MEZ. Da ich wahrscheinlich gut im Wiki mithelfe, bekam ich Mitte April dann eine Anfrage vom netten Rain für einen Rollback, die ich annahm. Am Tag später wurden mir Chat-Moderatoren-Rechte gegeben. Exakt 2 Wochen später bekam ich Aufgaben für die Übernahme der Wiki-Verwaltung aufgrund einer Verhinderung von Rain. Einen Tag später erhielt ich schließlich Administratoren-Rechte. Es vergeht eigentlich kaum ein Tag, an dem ich nicht in's Wiki schaue. So helfe ich stetig im Wiki mit und verbessere es, beantworte Fragen etc. Genauso geht es mir im Spiel selbst auch, wo, bis auf kleine Ausnahmen, kein Tag vergeht. Hiermit beende ich meinen Erfahrungsbericht bis jetzt als Spieler in Clash of Clans und freue mich über jeden Leser. Falls euch dieser Blog gefällt, könnt ihr dies gerne in der Kommentarfunktion wiedergeben. Grüße, euer Mucke. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten